Dirty Dancing
by Sound Of Bells
Summary: Dancers AU. The 'Iwatobi dancers' split up when a big fight breaks loose between two members. They all go their separate ways. Years pass, Haru and Makoto have been attending a dance school for a year. When one of the old members shows up they become hopeful. They can start over again! Or, will the past catch up to them? Rating will go up to M. Pairings: Reigisa, Maruka, Rintori


_Why do we dance?_

When we prance around in our ballet skirt,

losing ourself and forget all the hurt.

Questions become answers as we spin

and when our feet leave the ground there air runs thin.

We find our strengths and find our limits.

Break down the walls and build them up again

Let go of the body,

for what is freedom without chaos?

Shatter ourselves and then pick up the pieces,

for everything is possible when time freezes.

Scatter the fragments as we tell you a story,

whether it's about shame or about glory.

Follow the music.

Keep up with the pace.

Make up the path you walk on.

* * *

Haru was laying on his bed with earphones on, listening to music and thinking about life.

_Why did he dance?_

_Was it because of how the music made him feel when it surrounded him, or was it a fear that he wanted to overcome?_

_Was it the feeling of acomplishment when he learned a difficult dance move, or did he dance because he though it was beautiful? _

_Was it because of the future full of fame that he could strive for, or was it because he needed to prove himself worthy of someone?_

All those explanations were wrong.

_What's the point?_

"What is the point of dancing when you have no one to dance with."

He continued searching though his Ipod. It didn't mattered what sort of music it was, as long as he could turn the volume up loud enough to only hear the song and nothing else.

This song failed the test as he heard the floor creak from outside of his room.

"Haru." A gentle voice whispered and knocked a few times on the door.

Haru remained quiet as the door opened and the figure at the door frame spoke again.

"Good morning, Haru."

Haru opened his eyes and saw the brown-haired teen. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a forest green tank top today. He had probably dressed in a hurry since the shirt had the inside out.

"You have to stop sleeping with your earphones on. You might go deaf someday." He said and entered the room.

Haru yawned in reply and pulled the covers over his head. Makoto always came to get him when he overslept, which was everyday.

"Haru we don't have time for this we're going to be late!" Makoto said as Haru rolled to the other side of the bed. Makoto sat down on the edge of the bed and poked the body hiding under the covers. "Get dressed."

"I'm already dressed." Haru peeked up from the sheets and his hair stood up in every direction.

"Of course he is.." Makoto sighed as he pulled the sheets away revealing that Haru was indeed full dressed. His navy blue harem pants laid loosely around his waist and the white t-shirt's right sleeve had managed to glide down as well. He should really start wearing clothes that fit him better thought Makoto as he pulled the clothes back to their belonging spot. Haru sat still and stared at him.

"What is it now?" Makoto asked.

Haru said nothing and hid under the blanket again. Makoto would probably figure out on his own that the shirt wasn't on right.

"Haru stop it. Do I need to carry you out?" Makoto almost wanted to add a 'again' to the sentence since it had happened before. Haru replied instantly.

"Yes."

Makoto put his hand on his forehead and muttered under his breath.

"Just get up."

After several failed attempts to get carried and some shirt fixing later they were out of the house.

Haru had put a different pair of earphones on and Makoto had also put on his own headphones. They walked in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence since they both felt comfortable walking quietly beside each other. They didn't need to talk to enjoy each others presence.

Haru walked in a slow pace and drummed on his upper thigh.

_You know what it feels when you're dancing blind_

"Alive by Krewella, right?" Makoto smiled and took his own headphones off.

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

Haru looked up and his surprised expression told Makoto that he was right, once again. Makoto did small victory spin for himself in celebration and Haru shook his head as one corner of his mouth tilted up. Makoto never guessed wrong on what Haru was listening to. Therefore there never was any point in asking, but seeing Haru's confused look was adorable. They continued walking as Makoto kept his laughter down with a hand over his mouth.

_Feel alive_

Haru stopped and closed his eyes as the music started to fill him. The sentence repeated in an echo. It was like a liquid going though his body mixing with his blood, making his heart pump to the beat. Side tracking from the road Haru spun, bringing his right foot to the left foot's knee.

The bridge turned into a chorus and he slammed his hands into the ground and jumped back almost causing the earphones to fly off.

"Not again.."Makoto kept his smile as he turned around to look at the scene.

Haru continued, bringing his toes up on one foot and sliding back with the other. He glided back and forward like the ground was made out of ice. He added smooth arm movements for each step that he took. The boy dropped down to the ground but caught himself with his hands, lifting himself up. He jumped in the handstand while shifting his weight between each arm. Haru pushed himself forward and down into a handspring. Many heads turned his way when he executed the trick.

Makoto wished he could continue watching Haru dance, but people were starting to crowd around them. Street dancing isn't so usual in this small town, or maybe it was just the fact that the dancer was dancing without any audible music.

"Haru people are staring, let's go." Makoto took a hold of his friend and pulled him away. Makoto was used to Haru randomly bursting out into dance but it was ridiculous how often it happens. Not to mention the inconvenient places he might start dancing in.

"We have jazz class in the morning, you really couldn't wait?" Makoto sighed as Haru pulled out the earphones for the first time. He just gave him a blank stare.

"I only freestyle."

Makoto let out a silent laugh. Haru will always be Haru. They continued towards Iwatobi High school.

"You two are late." The brown-haired woman said as they entered the dance studio. She walked up to the stereo and turned the music off.

"Sorry Ama-sensei." They both said and bowed their head as the dance instructor pointed at the back of the room.

"Hurry up, everyone take your places we're starting from the chaine turns into a calypsos leap once again." She turned on the music.

The class complained but scattered to their spot. The boys quickly put on their dance shoes and joined them.

After elementary school Haru and Makoto started going to a high-school that offered dance specialization. Haru didn't want to choose anything else and Makoto just wanted to be by Haru's side like he always was.

There weren't many people in their class and they were the only males except for one boy who sometimes came to the after-school lessons. The room was large and there was a lot of space to dance in so Haru didn't mind, and thus neither did Makoto. The only bad thing was that they only danced the classical styles, which Haru found boring.

Everyone placed their right leg and arm in front of them while holding the left hand straight to the side, preparing for the many turns to come. The music turned on and everyone bent their knees before spinning forward.

Makoto clumsily stepped into the turn finding it hard to stay balanced on his toes, but he still managed to do the two whole circuits. His bangs came in the way and he couldn't see where he was spinning so he stopped to fix it, wishing he had a hair tie with him.

He wasn't build for this sort of dancing. Makoto had great strength surely, but he preferred to be down on the ground instead of up in the air. Jazz wasn't really the dance style for him.

He enjoyed break-dancing and was really good at it, but he doesn't dance it a lot. Neither Haru or Makoto had danced that much hip hop since middle-school. Not since when their dance crew split up.

It all started when their dance teacher had to close down the old studio in town because of low funding. After that Rin suddenly left them for Australia and Nagisa moved away shortly after that as well. Nagisa still sent them messages all the time.

Makoto found himself standing still in the room.

It didn't add up, why would Rin leave them and not want to keep in touch? They we're all good friends with him, especially Haru. They may have been competitive but they stilled cared for each other.

Something must have happened between them. The way he left the crew was just odd. That was the only reasonably explanation for Makoto. He never got the truth out of Haru anyway, or rather he never wanted to ask. The past is in the past after all.

He continued with the leap, taking a final step forward and preparing for the jump. He tried to remember how to land properly without hurting himself.

"Makoto." Haru, who danced beside him, whispered.

Makoto stumbled as his thoughts were interrupted. Haru, who had also stopped even though the rest of the class continued dancing, walked up to him.

"What is it Haru?"

Haru stared at him, trying hard to read the emotions behind the smiling mask that his friend wore. Makoto wasn't the only one that could read the other's mind. Finding nothing out of the ordinary Haru finally broke the silence.

"Nothing." Haru appreciated that Makoto never pried, so he returned the favour.

Makoto sighed and continued to jump. But, as he himself had expected, failed horribly with the leap. Maybe he was just doing bad because it didn't feel the same as it did when he was dancing hip-hop, where he felt like he was more in control. Haru, on the other hand, could pull of the elegant move very well. Even though he didn't seem too enjoy it as he held a blank expression throughout the session. He didn't like following instructions, but his dancing was flawless nonetheless.

"Tachibana-kun, please work on your chaine, that way the leap will be easier." Amakata said as she stopped the music. "Nanase-kun I want you to demonstrate the calypsos leap."

Haru placed himself in the same position as before and waited for the music to start.

The dancer put his feet together and spun once. He then got out of the spin and took a bigger step forward, making his bangs fly in his face. It didn't matter as he rotated once more, slicing the air with his legs, and jumped as he kicked both his feet out; a splits mid-air. It was like he had invisible wings that carried him up and gently let him down on the ground again. He landed gracefully and spun one last time before bowing lazily. The teen blew the hair away from his face and walked back to his friend.

The other dancers clapped their hands but most of them just looked bitter. Well who wouldn't be bitter when someone who didn't even try outshined all of them? The whole movement had taken only a couple of seconds it was so breathtaking it felt as if time slowed down.

The bell rang, maybe he had speeded up times instead, and everyone quickly shuffled from the floor and to their bags.

"Good job everyone, next lesson we will split into groups and come up with our own choreography. Try to be on time." The last sentence was mostly targeted to the two boys but everyone else also nodded their head and left the studio.

After the jazz class the rest of the day was just regular lessons. Haru's school day was spent mostly staring out the window and sneaking his earphones on while the teacher wasn't watching. Makoto of course tried to get him to pay attention but gave up after his tenth try.

When the final period was over they got out of the classroom and Makoto stretched his back.

"They really dragged that lesson out didn't they Ha-." He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that Haru had begun walking in the opposite direction of the exit. Makoto took a hold of the shorter boy's shirt.

"Not today Haru, we have homework until tomorrow and we should really start on it right away."

Haru looked over his shoulder. He didn't have to try that hard to make Makoto give up. The taller boy knew that Haru would get his way if he was dead set on a goal

"Fine." Makoto gave him a smile. "Just ten minutes."

They ventured far back in the school, where the new dance studios were being constructed. It was still a little messy but at least there was a room that they could dance in.

Haru went to the stereo and plugged in his Ipod. He picked a random song and went up to the mirror.

Makoto sat down by the wall and watched as Haru jumped on the spot to warm himself up a bit. As he landed his nimble feet started working with the beat. The steps were so fast that it looked as if they never touched the ground. His lower and upper body worked in harmony together and Haru synced the movements to the lyrics that was pouring out of the big speakers.

Haru never looked at the mirror when he danced. He even preferred having his eyes closed when he was in a large empty space like this. Rin was the opposite. He had always looked into the mirror to make sure that his movements were perfect. Nagisa on the other hand did neither, he always looked at everyone else so he could mimic the steps.

Haru suddenly stopped, the music still flowing in the background.

"I miss them too." Makoto said making Haru turn back and look at him.

The brown-haired teen forced a smile as he always did.

"We will get to dance with them someday again." Makoto's sentence wasn't very reassuring. Haru nodded anyway. He then got an idea and turned to Makoto.

"Dance with me."

He walked over to the sitting boy.

"But-" Makoto protested when Haru lifted him up to the floor.

Haru went up to the stereo, still holding on to Makoto's hand, and pressed some buttons until a certain song that he had listened to in the morning came on. He let go of his friend and went up to the big mirror and started stretching on the spot.

_Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter_

"Are you coming?" He turned around finding Makoto already standing behind him.

"I don't think I remember how the dance went." He tapped the floor with his feet. His nervosity was almost tangible.

_Every second here makes my hear beat faster_

"Yes you do." Haru curled his index finger and beckoned.

Makoto hesitated but followed. He took his place next to Haru and waited for further instructions. Haru just put his hand up in the air, counting down with his fingers.

_Finally think I've found what I've been chasing after_

"Hey! What are you two doing?" A voice came from the door interrupting the countdown.

As soon as they turned around they were both pinned down to the floor. Before they even could react the person had wrapped his arms around them pulling all three close together.

"Haru-chan, Mako-chan!" The voice of the boy embracing was giggling.

"Nagisa?" Both of them said as they managed to lift their head from the floor.

The blond boy's smile widened and he squeezed them harder.

"Nagisa let me go, I can't breathe!" Makoto gasped as he tried to get out of the grip.

"No, this is what you get for dancing without me!" He laughed as he continued hugging them both tightly. Haru didn't seem to mind it as much as Makoto did, or maybe he had just stopped breathing. Nagisa noticed it and apologized as he got off them.

"Wow, it's great to see you. What are you doing here?" Makoto said when he had finally caught his breath.

"I go to this school too, so you two better not leave me out on the fun." Nagisa was still the shortest of the three but he had grown a lot since they last saw each other. He wore a grey pair of harem pants, sneakers and a loose fitting t-shirt with a cat motive. Makoto was just about to ask why the cat was shooting lasers our of his eyes but Nagisa spoke first.

"So you guys are still dancing? Me too!"

"We've only just begun dancing some classical dances but we don't really dance that much outside of school, well not me anywa-" Makoto got interrupted by Nagisa.

"Then we can start a dance crew again, like the old days! Competing with other teams, road trips, big shows, it will be fun! We're all together again." He exclaimed "But we are missing-"

"Rin.." Haru said and looked down.

They all became quiet. Only the music filled the room.

_Take me home where my dreams are made of gold_

"He would probably want us to dance without him." Makoto broke the silence.

"You make it sound like he is dead Makoto." Nagisa raised his eyebrow. Well he could be for all they knew, he hadn't talked to any of them in four years.

"We shouldn't start something big right now anyway, I mean we're pretty out of shape." Makoto continued, ignoring Nagisa's remark. Haru turned back to them.

"Besides, I only dance-"

"Freestyle?" Nagisa added, smirking as Haru hid the growing blush with his hands.

"I've missed you Haru-chan!" Nagisa laughed when Haru backed away from him.

"Nagisa be careful!" Makoto shouted as Nagisa pounced the other boy.

He got off him and rushed to the stereo.

"We have to start somewhere." He scrolled through the songs on Haru's Ipod before finding one that he liked.

_Put on those shades and wave to yesterday.._

Nagisa ran to the middle of the room and started jumping at the spot just like Haru did before.

"Do you really want this?" Makoto was concerned about how quiet Haru was."We can decline."

"I want to dance with you again."

"Hey, you two! Get your butts over here." Nagisa had already started dancing. His arms looked like fluid when he moved them to the bass that was drowning out the singers voice. Makoto was sure arm shouldn't be able bend that far. Yes, Makoto was positive that arms shouldn't be able to go behind your back like that. Nagisa's legs looked as if they were melting together when he slowly dropped down to the floor He ran to Nagisa to make him stop the horror show.

Nagisa and Makoto laughed as they both bumped into each other and Haru just smiled and continued into his own world. He didn't even hear the door closing abruptly.

**Sender: **Gou

**Receiver: **brother

**Subject: **come home!

_Rin, you should at least go see them, for old time sake. _

_They're your friends. _

**Sender: **Rin

**Receiver: **Gou

**Subject: **no subject

_I don't need friends_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

This fic was inspired by this prompt

post/65152548846/

I apologize for the lack of dancing in the first chapter, but we'll get there eventually.

If you haven't guessed yet, the next chapter is going to introduce Rei, Gou and Rin. Then we will finally have some heavy dancing scenes up in here!

I guess the schoolsystem is a bit inspired on the one I go to. It's a high school, I guess, but it's not called that in Sweden. We call it a gymnasie. Basicly we have different routes to go on, like natural science, IT, economy, social science etc, so you only have the sort of classes that fit the route that you're taking.  
But our gymnasie also includes dance, music, art, film, media, acting and some other stuff as routes and they almost only have those sort of classes.  
Both Samezuka and Iwatobi are that sort of school, so expect something high school musical. Okay, no.

The main pairings for this fic will be Maruka, Rintori and Reigisa.  
And when I mean main, I mean MAIN. I will try my best to focus equally as much on each pariring. There will also be some Seijugou because those two are adorable, but I will not focus that heavily on that pairing.

Yes I also made that poem don't kill me. I like doing that sort of stuff in the beginning of my fics.

I'll probably update this fic once a week if I'm not to busy with school. The rating will go up to M or E in later chapters. Expect some smut.

My tumblr:

**Songs used in this chapter:**

Alive- Krewella

Sunlight- Modestep

Expect many more songs to be featured in this fic. If you have any songs that scream maruka or rintori or whatever send it my way!

/Bells


End file.
